Understood, Sawada-sama
by Il Cielo Tradito
Summary: It was another part of the cycle. I would be reborn, my beloved would also. However this time I play the role of a servant for my younger brother. Intelligent! Servant! Cool! beautiful! Tsuna, R27!
1. Prologue

_All I can say is that I love him._

 _All he can say is that he loves me._

 _And yet fate makes me marry her, I am to be her betrothed. And I won't see him again. But for his safety, I'm willing to marry her. But he dies of an unknown sickness while I seed her children. I see them grow; I see my grandchildren. Then I die.. Then I'm sent to the after life, from there I'm sent to be reborn. Again, I meet him. Again I love him, and again he loves me. Again, fate separates us. This time; I kill myself. I'm sinful; so I become a demon. Again I meet him, again I love him. Again fate doesn't let us unite..._

 ***??? pov***

I start off as a small child as always. " _This again_." I think to myself.

"Welcome to the world, my child." My new mother says to me, unfortunately she seems to be faking her happiness.

" _Great... An abusive mother..."_ I think.

I'm just so tired of living.. Why must my beloved and I never unite, why must we be reborn? I never understood why my beloved and I were chosen. There are plenty of other people to choose from!

"Your name shall be...

Tsunayoshi..." my new mother says.

"This is your twin brother; Hiroyoshi.." my new mother shows me a sandy blonde haired boy.

" _A... **Twin** brother_?" I think horrified.

"Hiro-kun is our prince. He'll never know that you're his brother. And neither will you," my new mother tells me.

"Because you're his servant...

and you'll do **anything** he says," my new mother grins.

"Hashimoto Tsunayoshi, is what you'll be called." mother says.

"To you, I'm Sawada Nana. The mother of your younger twin, Hiro. Or better yet, the mother of your master." And that's how it started.

I was raised to be a butler.

I was told to call my little brother 'Sawada-sama'.

Mother and Father would be 'Mistress Sawada and Master Sawada'.

I take care of our little mansion.

I provide Sawada-sama with everything he needs.

If he tells me to wear a maid uniform; I will do it because his word is law.

And that's how it's destined to be.

_

 **Phew! I finally wrote the 'prologue' for this. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn arrives

_All he can say is that he loves me._

 _All I can say is that I love him._

 _And yet fate makes him marry her, he is to be her betrothed. And I won't see him again. But for my safety he marries her. But I die of an unknown sickness, I watch him for a moment; he has children with her, I can't bare to watch anymore. Then I'm sent to the after life, from there I'm sent to be reborn. Again, he meets me. Again he loves me, and again I love him. Again, fate separates us. This time; I never find him. I'm not sinful; so I become an angel. Again he meets me, again he loves me. Again fate doesn't let us unite..._

(It has been 14 years since Tsuna and Hiro were born)

*3rd pov*

Tsuna wakes up at four o'clock as usual.

He starts with showering as usual.

He dresses in his uniform as usual.

He fetches the mail and browses through.

"A letter from Master Sawada." he states boredly.

"Bill... bill.. bill.." he mutters.

"A gift for me..." he says tiredly.

"Hm? What's this?" he blinks.

"I'll train your child to be a leader, I only need a place to stay, food and Espresso. I'm young and handsome.

I'll stay here as long as your child's grades improve. Reborn." he read out loud.

"... I don't need a home tutor but... Ah! That's it, Sawada-sama does! I shall tell mistress Sawada about this..." Tsuna said enthusiastically.

Checking his wristwatch Tsuna realized he should start making breakfast.

"I better start with breakfast now." Tsuna said quietly.

* **later** *

After Tsuna finished making breakfast and lunch he negotiated with Nana about the home tutor.

"Mistress, I found an interesting flyer this morning." Tsuna told Nana.

"Oh? Go on, show it to me." Nana told Tsuna.

Tsuna gave Nana the flyer, after Nana had read the flyer she squealed.

"Oh this is just perfect for Hiro-kun! He does need a home tutor.. Thank you, Tsuna." she smiled.

"Please call the tutor." she then commanded.

"Understood, mistress." Tsuna bowed and went to take the phone call.

 **Reborn**

 _Tsuna_

 ** _Beeeb... beeeeeb... bee- Click!.._**

 **"Chaos, Reborn speaking"**

 _"Moshi moshi, this is the head butler of the Sawada 'estate'. I've come to request of you to tutor Hiroyoshi Sawada-sama. Mistress is very desperate to up his grades."_

 **"Alright, I accept."**

 _"Thank you."_

 ** _CLICK!_**

* **later** *

(6.30 o'clock)

"Sawada-sama, please wake up!" Tsuna shook the sleeping blonde.

Unfortunately Hiroyoshi wouldn't wake up. Spotting a English test, Tsuna had an idea.

"Sawada Hiroyoshi got a pitiful score of 1/20 on his English test!" Tsuna said with authority.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" Hiro screetchscreeched.

Upon seeing Tsuna with his English test and a smirk on his face he stuttered.

"Ts-tsuna, w-where did you ge-get that?"

Tsuna just smiled innocently. "It was on your drawer Sawada-sama" he responded.

"Ah anyway, Sawada-sama. Time for breakfast, please put on your uniform. If you need help, call me." Tsuna curtsied and left the room.

Walking down the hall he heard the doorbell ring.

"Tsuna, can you please get it?" Came from the dare I say giant living room area.

"Yes, mistress!" Tsuna answered.

Tsuna walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, he sensed the aura of a hitman.

Nevertheless he opened the door and bowed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting-" he looked up "-master." he said.

"Chaos, I'm Reborn, The home tutor." Reborn said.

"Ah, we've been expecting you" stepping aside he bowed ever so slightly, still keeping the door open. A small row of maids and butlers was seen bowing at Reborn. Though Reborn was more interested towards the head butler, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna appeared to be too young to be a butler, he was wearing the Nami-chu middle school uniform. The way he stood emited grace and elegance meaning that he had been trained from when he was young.

 _Ciling~ ciling~_

The soft sound of a bell was heard from upstairs.

"Ah. Young master is calling, excuse me, master." Tsuna bowed and walked upstairs towards Hiro's room.

"Yes, young master?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, I can't tie my necktie... Could you please help me?" Hiro asked.

"Naturally." Tsuna said tying Hiro's necktie.

"Young master, we have a quest for you." Tsuna informed.

"Thank you, please lead me to them." Hiro said.

Tsuna only bowed and gestured Hiro to follow.

Once they arrived in the living room, Nana gestured Tsuna to explain the whole tutor ordeal.

"Young master, this is master Reborn. He's your home tutor. This morning I picked up an interesting flyer, after negotiating about it with mistress, we decided to call him. So here we are." Tsuna said firmly.

While Tsuna was explaining Hiro, Reborn finally managed to take in Tsuna's looks. Pale porcelain skin which looked soft.

Long brunette strands tied down to keep them out of the way, his hair spiking up slightly from the top of his head, again it looked soft. Soft doe like amber eyes, feminine features still looking like he's relatively strong. A nami-chu middle school uniform hugging him just from the right places. Over all Tsunayoshi was beautiful. Meanwhile hiro had short sandy brown hair standing up wildly, brown eyes, slightly more tanned body. Hiro wasn't pretty, he was slightly above average, not much.

"- And that's why you need a home tutor." Tsuna finishes his lecture.

"Ah! Young master, we should have breakfast now. We need to hurry to school." Tsuna suddenly exclaims.

"HIIIEEE! You're right, Tsuna!" Hiro screeches.

After the two have breakfast they go to school with Tsuna walking behind Hiro.

Reborn follows them silently.

Suddenly Tsuna is surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Kyaa~ It's Hashimoto-sama~!"

"Please be my butler, Hashimoto-sama~!"

"I love you, Hashimoto-sama~!"

"Please have this chocolate, Hashimoto-sama~!"

The girls squeal.

Tsuna looks towards Reborn asking for help.

"Guess I gotta at least get him out of there, the boy works enough.." Reborn sighed.

He quickly snatches Tsuna from The girls.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" He asks.

From far away they look like a couple.

The lighting only adds an effect lighting up Tsuna's pale skin and making his eyes glow. There was a fluffy aura surrounding the two.

Distant squeals can be heard fron the background.

"Are they dating?!"

"They fit well with each other!"

"So hot~"

"Aww, he stole Hashimoto-sama from us..."

Tsuna looked a little bewildered but soon calmed down.

"Thank you, master Reborn," he smiled softly.

"No problem, Tsunayoshi." Reborn said and put Tsuna down.

"Now I gotta go to school, see you!" Tsuna waved at Reborn and jogged towards the school.

Reborn went back to following Hiro.

Who was looking at Kyoko and blushing.

"You like her, don't you?" Reborn asked the teenager in front of himself.

"Yeah... She's just so pretty and smart... She's also very kind.." Hiro rambled.

"You should confess." Reborn said.

"I can't do that! Besides she doesn't even like me.." Hiro sighed.

"Then **die**." Reborn smirked darkly and shot Hiro with a dying will bullet.

" **RRRRREEEEEEEEEBOOOOORNNN! CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL**!" Hiro yelled, his clothing ripping apart.

Hiro then ran towards the school with maximum speed, on the way Tsuna spotted him and narrowed his eyes.

Why was young master running in his boxers?

Tsuna then broke out on a run to catch up with Hiro.

"Young master, wait!" he called while running.

" **KYOKO, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME**?" Hiro asked Kyoko who screeched and ran away.

"Young master?" Tsuna called with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hiie! Wh-why a-am I in my boxers?" Hiro screeched.

"It's the effect of a dying will bullet." Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Master Reborn, do you have clothes for young master Sawada?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, here." Reborn answered giving Tsuna the clothes.

"Thank you. Dress up, young master." Tsuna said impassively.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Hiro said taking the uniform.

After Hiro had dressed the two headed towards their classroom.

Tsuna of course let Hiro go in first.

After the two had sat, their home room teacher came in.

"Now class, today we're going to-"

After that Hiro tuned out and Tsuna listened carefully and took notes, so that his young master could get the information he needed

_

 **Chapter 1 end.**


End file.
